Find Me
by Chocolate Miharu
Summary: "... Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak. Bagaimana pun juga, dunia ini memang terlalu sempit." Sequel to 1 Year After Deadline -Sequel to 1 Hour Before Deadline-. NaLu / 9YL!Fairy Tail. Gambar yang dipakai bukan punya Cho! Mind to RnR? Seperti biasa, genre tidak jelas. IN PROGRESS!
1. Fated Day

"Yossha. Aku siap," gumam seorang pemuda berambut pink kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau yakin dengan hal ini, Natsu?" tanya si pemuda berambut biru dengan tattoo abstrak di sebelah pipinya.

"Aku yakin," jawab Natsu mantap sambil menatap ke arah buku bersampul cokelat susu yang menyempil keluar dari balik saku kantongnya, lalu ia memasukkan buku tadi lebih dalam agar tidak jatuh.

"Benar tidak usah memberi tahu yang lain?" tanya pemuda tadi, tangannya meraih gelas yang sedari tadi diam di atas meja kayu di belakangnya.

"Ah, soal itu... Hng... Nanti juga mereka tahu sendiri," jawab Natsu sekenanya.

"Haah... Ternyata teman Gray itu keras kepala seperti yang dibilang, ya," sahut seorang gadis berambut pink bergelombang yang sedang duduk di salah satu gelondongan kayu.

"Hahaha... Kuanggap itu pujian. Terima kasih untuk bantuannya..., Jellal, Meredy."

"Aku tidak membantu apa-apa, tahu," kata Jellal sambil menyesap teh panasnya.

"Aku juga tidak membantu apa-apa. Aku cuma memberi tahu alamat, itu juga belum tentu benar," celetuk Meredy sambil mengedikkan bahunya, ia mulai memainkan rambut panjangnya.

"Itu sudah sangat membantu. Oke, aku pergi dulu," kata Natsu sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya dan melambaikan tangan tinggi-tinggi.

"Ya, hati-hati," sahut Jellal dan Meredy bersama-sama.

Natsu menetapkan hatinya, mengepalkan tangannya, dan mulai melangkah keluar dari _guild... _Crime Sorcière.

* * *

**Find Me**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Fairy Tail bukan punya Cho!**

**Warning: OOC, maybe Typo(s), abal, SPOILER ALERT, etc.**

* * *

_2 jam yang lalu..._

_"Lho, tumben, Nak. Biasanya kau berpergian dengan si kucing biru dan si gadis pirang, kenapa sekarang pergi sendiri?" tanya seorang nenek-nenek pemilik kedai sambil menyuguhkan minuman yang tadi dipesan Natsu, jus jeruk.  
_

_"Lho, ini pertama kalinya aku ke kedai ini, lho, Nek. Kenapa bisa tahu?" tanya Natsu sambil menyelingi kalimatnya dengan ucapan terima kasih._

_Sekarang ini, ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju guild Crime Sorcière. Ada beberapa urusan yang harus diselesaikannya di sana, yang berhubungan dengan Lucy. Ia mengendap-endap keluar rumah pagi-pagi -tepatnya subuh- agar tidak membangunkan Happy, sebagai akibatnya, lingkaran hitam dengan ukuran tidak wajar menghiasi kantung matanya. Dengan langkah yang belum sepenuhnya mantap, ia mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju guild Crime __Sorcière yang baru beberapa tahun ini selesai dibangun. Sampai akhirnya ia sadar bahwa perutnya mulai berontak dan mengumandangkan orkestra tanda minta diisi, ia pun berhenti sejenak untuk mencari kedai makanan yang buka pagi-pagi, dan ya... Ia sampai di kedai di mana ia duduk sekarang.  
_

_"Tentu saja Nenek tahu, soalnya kalian sering lewat di jalan ini, jadi tanpa sengaja, Nenek selalu melihat kalian. Lalu, kenapa sekarang kamu pergi sendiri? Mau cerita sedikit?" tawar si Nenek sambil duduk di seberang Natsu. Wajahnya yang sudah tua dan menampilkan senyum tulus membuat Natsu ingin bercerita sedikit tentang keadaannya sekarang.  
_

_"Ceritaku panjang, lho, Nek," canda Natsu sambil nyengir._

_"Tidak apa-apa, tidak akan ada tamu yang datang jam 4 pagi," jawab si Nenek sedikit tertawa, ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa beliau bersedia mendengarkan cerita Natsu, sepanjang apa pun._

_"Hng, jadi begini, Nek... Aku sedang menjalani... misi yang sangat penting, ini menyangkut soal...," mulai Natsu ragu-ragu, ia bingung harus memulai dari mana.  
_

_"Pacar?"_

_"... Wuah! Nenek paranormal, ya?!" sahut Natsu tiba-tiba, ia lompat dari kursinya dan mukanya mulai memerah. Hampir saja jus jeruknya tumpah.  
_

_"Eh? Benar, ya? Nenek hanya menduga-duga, kok. Pacarmu..., anak berambut pirang yang sering pergi denganmu, ya?" tanya Nenek itu lagi._

_"I... iya... Tapi..., ia sudah meninggal, Nek...," kata Natsu ragu-ragu, haruskah ia menceritakan hal ini kepada seorang nenek asing yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya? Tapi, rasanya, ia sudah mengenal nenek ini sejak dulu.  
_

_"Meninggal? Kapan?" nada bicara si Nenek menunjukkan kekagetan, seperti beliau telah lama mengenal si gadis pirang yang dimaksud, Lucy._

_"Ng... Sekitar setahun yang lalu...," jawab Natsu sambil memainkan gelas jusnya, ia berusaha untuk tidak mengingat-ingat saat kematian Lucy, ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis. _

_Jangan di sini, jangan sekarang. _

_Tahan, tahan, tahan._

_"Pantas saja Nenek sudah jarang melihat kalian berdua akhir-akhir ini... Bagaimana dengan si kucing biru?" kata si Nenek mengalihkan topik, menyadari bahwa atmosfir di sekitar Natsu mulai terkesan suram._

_"Happy maksud Nenek? Dia sehat! Tapi, sejak kepergian Lucy, ia jadi sering sedih... Ya, aku sebagai partnernya juga sedih, sih...," jawab Natsu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung._

_"Nenek turut berduka cita atas kepergian pacarmu, Nak. Lalu, bagaimana dengan temanmu yang lain? Seingat Nenek, ada lagi yang berambut merah dan berambut biru gelap...," ingat si Nenek._

_"Erza dan Gray? Ya, mereka juga sedih, tapi mungkin tidak sesedih dulu. Bagaimana pun juga, ada Juvia yang menyemangati Gray, dan juga, Erza harus tegar, ia 'kan sudah berkeluarga. Ia bilang, ia mau menjadi sosok yang tegar di hadapan Hiiro dan Sumire__—"_

_"Siapa itu Hiiro dan Sumire?" tanya Nenek memotong ucapan Natsu._

_"Ah, itu anak-anak Erza dengan Jellal..."_

_"Menikah muda?"  
_

_"__... Wuah! Nenek benar-benar paranormal, ya?!" tanya Natsu yang ke-2 kalinya.  
_

_"Ada-ada saja, Nenek ini bukan penyihir seperti kamu, Nak. Dulu Nenek memang penyihir, tapi, sekarang Nenek sudah tidak bisa menggunakan sihir apa-apa. ... Nah, mau makan apa? Daritadi Nenek terus-terusan menginterogasi seorang tamu. Hahahaha... Karena ini pertama kalinya kau datang ke kedai Nenek, kau boleh makan gratis."_

_"Serius, Nek? Makanku banyak, lho!" canda Natsu._

_Nenek itu hanya tersenyum dan masuk ke dapur terbuka yang berseberangan dengan kursi di mana Natsu duduk sekarang. Dengan cekatan, Nenek itu mulai mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan dan bumbu memasak dari lemari besar yang berdiri di samping kulkas. Setelah mengambil alat dan bahan yang dibutuhkan, beliau mengenakan celemeknya yang sedari tadi tergeletak di salah satu meja dapur.  
_

_"Bagaimana kalau ayam panggang?"_

* * *

_"Enaaak!" kata Natsu sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah terisi penuh dengan 3 ayam panggang.  
_

_"Mau tambah?" tanya si Nenek dengan selingan tawa kecil._

_"Ah, tidak usah, Nek. Sepertinya, aku harus berangkat sekarang... Terima kasih banyak, Nek, untuk ayam panggangnya. Lain kali, aku pasti datang lagi!" kata Natsu sambil mengangkat bawaannya. Ia sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu di kedai Nenek, dan sekarang ia harus melanjutkan perjalanannya, menuju ke Crime Sorcière.  
_

_"Hati-hati di jalan, ya, Nak. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa datang ke sini," kata si Nenek._

_"Ya, aku tidak akan segan-segan. Hng... Nek... Mungkin ini cuma perasaanku... Tapi, rasanya... Kita pernah bertemu di suatu tempat, ya?" tanya Natsu sebelum menginjakkan kaki keluar kedai.  
_

_Si Nenek menunjukkan ekspresi kaget dan mulai berbicara, "... Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak. Bagaimana pun juga, dunia ini memang terlalu sempit."_

* * *

"Hm... Menurut peta dari Meredy, berikutnya belok kanan... Lalu lurus terus sampai perempatan... Lho? Ini 'kan pertigaan! Eh, perempatan, deh... Lalu belok ke... ke kiri... Cari rumah dengan bahan dasar kayu? Kayu... Kayu... Kayu... Itu dia! Akhirnya!" sahut Natsu sambil berlari menuju rumah cokelat yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

Rumah itu memiliki dinding kayu dengan pintu kayu di sisi kanannya dan jendela kecil di sebelah kiri pintu. Atapnya berbentuk segitiga seperti model jaman dahulu. Beberapa tanaman _—_entah tanaman sihir atau bukan_—_ menghiasi pekarangan yang tidak terlalu besar. Secara keseluruhan, rumah itu kecil dan sederhana, namun tetap terlihat rapi.

Kata Meredy, orang yang tinggal di rumah tersebut adalah murid Ultear. Buktinya, dia pernah menggunakan sihir yang sama seperti milik Ultear di depan Meredy dan Jellal, _Arc of Time_.

Tok, tok, tok.

"Permisi, ada orang di dalam?" tanya Natsu sambil mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut.

Hening.

"Permisi!" kata Natsu lagi.

Hening.

"Aneh. Apa tidak ada orang? Atau peta dari Meredy salah? Apa aku coba tanya lagi ke Meredy? Masa aku harus balik lagi?" gumam Natsu.

Baru saja Natsu akan berbalik, tersengar suara keras dari balik pintu tersebut.

_Braak! Bruuk! Gyaa! Hiii!_

.

.

.

"Apa tadi itu?! Hey! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Natsu sambil mengetuk pintu kayu tadi dengan panik.

"Hah... Hah... Ya, tenang saja. Tunggu sebentar, biar kubukakan pintunya...," sahut suara dari dalam dengan nafas terputus-putus.

.

.

.

Cklek!

"Maaf menunggu la..."

"Kau!" sahut Natsu sambil mengancungkan tangannya ke arah wanita berambut cokelat di depannya.

Ini benar-benar di luar perkiraannya.

"Lho? Natsu-dono?"

* * *

To be Continued

* * *

A/N: (ga penting, ga usah dibaca X9)

Yeaah! Akhirnya sequel 1 Year After Deadline ini jadi juga!

Sebenernya, Cho udah mau publikasiin dari bulan-bulan lalu. Cho udah nulis sampai setengahnya, tiba-tiba... Datanya lupa Cho save! Jadilah Cho ngulang lagi dari awal. Makanya lama gini.

Chapter 2-nya mungkin bakal lama, mengingat UTS datang menghantui otak kecil Cho.

Gomenasai! *sujud

Terima kasih banget buat readers yang udah baca fic ini dan prequel-prequel dari fic ini. Kadang Cho bingung, ada aja yang baca , ngereview, bahkan sampe ngefavorite fic Cho. Beneran, tiap kali ada ada yang ngelakuin 3 hal di atas, Cho selalu guling-guling di lantai saking seneng *?

Arigato gozaimasu *sujud lagi

Sampai jumpa di chapter 2!

Cho menerima segala kritik!

Satu lagi, pen name Cho akhirnya ganti dari Chokoreto menjadi Chocolate! *trivia X9

_Jaa ne!_


	2. Lobster

"Lho? Natsu-dono?"

"Kau 'kan—!"

"Iya, saya tidak menyangka, ternyata kita bertemu lagi secepat ini. Silahkan masuk. Tidak usah malu-malu, maaf, mungkin agak sedikit berantakan," kata wanita tadi sambil membuka pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar.

"Eh... Tunggu sebentar. Memangnya kau siapa?"

* * *

**Find Me  
**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Fairy Tail bukan punya Cho!**

**Warning: OOC, maybe Typo(s), abal, SPOILER ALERT, etc.**

* * *

"Silahkan diminum," kata wanita tadi sambil menyuguhkan teh dengan madu.

"Ah, iya. Maaf yang tadi. Aku memang merasa pernah bertemu denganmu, tapi aku benar-benar lupa tadi," jelas Natsu canggung.

Ia benar-benar lupa kalau wanita di depannya adalah sepupu Lucy. Iya, sepupu Lucy yang pernah memberikan buku diary Lucy. Sepupu Lucy yang tata bahasanya super sopan, sampai kadang Natsu tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya.

"Tidak masalah, bukan salah anda. Ada masalah yang bisa saya bant... Ah, iya, maafkan ketidaksopanan saya, saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Michelle Lobster—"

"Michelle Lobster! Kau—" Natsu langsung bereaksi begitu mendengar nama wanita tersebut.

"Eh, bukan! Saya Michelle Lobster yang asli!" jelas Michelle panik.

"Yang asli?"

.

.

.

"Eh, iya, aku baru ingat. Imitatia dan Michelle Lobster 'kan orang yang berbeda... Maaf, maaf, aku lupa lagi kalau Lucy punya sepupu yang bernama Michelle Lobster. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka Michelle Lobster itu kau. Yah, aku memang tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, sih..."

"... Ti...dak pernah...?" gumam Michelle dengan suaranya yang terbata-bata dan sulit didengar.

"Eh, kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Jadi, ada masalah yang bisa saya bantu, Natsu-dono? Saya tidak menyangka kalau anda bisa menemukan rumah saya," kata Michelle yang jelas-jelas menghindari obrolan tadi.

"Ya, begini. Kudengar kau murid Ultear, jadi, apa kau bisa menggunakan _Arc of Time_?" tanya Natsu memastikan perkataan Meredy. Tidak lucu kalau ia langsung meminta bantuan Michelle, tapi ternyata Michelle mengaku tidak bisa menggunakan _Arc of Time_.

"Anda...tahu dari mana?" selidik Michelle hati-hati.

"Itu... Aku bertanya sedikit ke Meredy. Kau kenal Meredy, 'kan?"

"Ah, Meredy-dono. Iya, saya bisa menggunakan _Arc of Time_, yah, meskipun tidak sehebat Ultear-dono," jelas Michelle merendah.

"Kalau begitu... Aku ingin tanya lagi. Bisakah kau mengirim seseorang kembali ke masa lalu?"

* * *

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil, Michelle?" tanya Natsu sambil mengintip pekerjaan Michelle.

"Saya yakin. Tapi, ramuan ini sangat sulit dibuat. Saya tidak bermaksud mengusir, tapi, lebih baik, anda kembali ke _guild_ saja, Natsu-dono. Anda bisa datang lagi besok," kata Michelle sambil mengaduk ramuan berwarna hijau kebiru-biruan di botol kaca.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Natsu canggung.

Ia memang meminta bantuan Michelle untuk mengirim Natsu kembali ke masa di mana Lucy masih hidup. Natsu sendiri belum memikirkan caranya kembali ke masa lalu, tapi, Michelle sudah menemukan suatu cara (baca: ramuan) yang dianggapnya bisa membawa seseorang kembali ke masa lalu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, saya lebih konsen bekerja sendirian," jawab Michelle, kali ini ia menyunggingkan senyum ke arah Natsu.

"O...oke. Kalau kau butuh bantuanku, aku akan segera datang. Yah, mungkin aku tidak membantu banyak, sih. ... Oke, aku pergi sekarang, ya. Maaf merepotkan, Michelle. Terima kasih, ya!" kata Natsu sambil menepuk bahu Michelle.

Tiba-tiba saja, Michelle mengeluarkan suara yang pelan dengan aura hitam di sekeliling tubuhnya, "Natsu-dono... Anda mau pergi, tidak? Saya tidak bisa konsentrasi."

"Eh? Eh, anu... I...Iya... Per...permisi...," kata Natsu pelan sambil mengendap pelan keluar pintu.

.

.

.

Drap. Drap. Drap.

"Fyuh! Sepupu Lucy benar-benar seram! Ucapannya terlalu sopan, tapi, bernada mengancam. Haah... Lebih baik aku kembali ke _guild _seperti kata Michelle. Rasanya aku ingin bertemu semuanya," kata Natsu setelah melangkah agak jauh dari rumah Michelle.

* * *

Praang!

"Dasar sepupu sialan."

Michelle melempar botol kaca yang berisi ramuan yang telah diraciknya dari tadi. Ia hanya duduk diam di kursinya sambil melihat cairan yang berwarna hijau kebiru-biruan itu mulai membasahi karpetnya.

"Kenapa aku yang harus repot mengurusi dia? Kalau bukan karena Natsu, aku tidak mau repot-repot bersandiwara seperti orang bodoh yang kelewat sopan atau membuat ramuan konyol ini. Benar-benar sepupu pengganggu. Yang diingat Natsu hanya dia, dia, dia. Natsu bahkan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya. Ditambah lagi, aku harus berkata bahwa aku lebih lemah dari Ultear, berpura-pura sebagai teman si rambut pink, bahkan disangka sebagai Imitatia, boneka kotor itu,_"_ lanjut Michelle dengan tatapan menusuk ke arah botol kaca yang pecah berserakan di lantai.

Seperti yang sering dikatakan orang-orang, kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin botol kaca itu akan hangus terbakar dan berakhir sebagai kotoran kering. Michelle terus mengumpat tentang sepupunya itu sampai ia menemukan sekotak jus jeruk dingin di ujung mejanya dengan kertas di bawahnya.

_Michelle, maaf aku tidak bisa membantu banyak. Ini untukmu! _

_Natsu_

"...," Michelle hanya diam memandangi kertas yang memuat pesan singkat dari Natsu.

Ia mengambil jus jeruk pemberian Natsu dan meminumnya dengan cepat, lalu ia meremasnya dan melemparnya ke arah tong sampah yang ada di ujung ruangan.

Prak!

"Ck... Kenapa jadi begini?"

* * *

"_Flame-head!_ Ke mana saja kau?!" tanya Gray begitu melihat Natsu yang muncul dari balik pintu _guild_.

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilku itu, _Ice-brain_!"

"Diam, Gray. Dari mana kau Natsu? Semua orang sibuk mencarimu," kata Erza menghentikan "perkelahian konyol" Natsu dengan Gray yang tidak pernah hilang sejak dulu.

"Yaah... Aku habis bertemu dengan Jellal dan Meredy," jawab Natsu jujur.

Ia merasa tidak perlu lagi menyembunyikan soal rencananya kembali ke masa lalu. Ia percaya kalau Michelle adalah orang yang tepat untuk dimintai bantuan.

"Untuk apa? Tidak biasanya kau menemui mereka," sahut Mirajane dari balik_ bar_. Meski sudah lewat 9 tahun, Mirajane tetap menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai pengurus _bar_.

"Hng... Aku meminta mereka menyelidiki apa ada orang yang bisa mengirim seseorang ke masa lalu, dan tenyata ada yang memiliki kemungkinan tersebut, dia... sepupu Lucy. Katanya dia mantan murid Ultear dan bisa menggunakan_ Arc of Time_," kata Natsu canggung.

Begitu mendengar kata Ultear, Gray langsung bertanya," Murid Ultear? Sejak kapan Ultear punya murid?"

"Entah, bahkan Meredy juga tidak tahu kalau Ultear punya murid," jelas Natsu sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau mencari orang seperti itu?" tanya Erza lagi.

"Jelas, Erza. Kau ingin kembali ke masa di mana Lu-chan masih hidup, 'kan, Natsu?" kata Levy yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi bar.

"...! Natsu...!"

"Tenang saja. Aku memang ingin kembali ke masa lalu, tapi, aku tidak berniat tinggal di masa lalu hanya karena Lucy. Aku... hanya akan mengubah masa lalu."

* * *

To be Continued

* * *

A/N: (maaf kalau panjang XD)

Hahiii~ Akhirnya UTS Cho berakhir bahagia! (?)

Cho mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat readers yang udah baca fic Cho!

XxJigoku-no-HanaxX

Guest

Haha (meskipun review kamu aneh, Cho tetep masukkin?)

Pipin -Fina

pidachan99

santika widya

nshawol56

lawliet uzumakie

Hanara VgRyuu

Nnatsuki

otakugirl321

Chiaki Heartfilia

yodontknow

Makasih banyak, ya, kalian semua! :'3

Sampai jumpa di chapter 3!

Cho menerima segala kritik!

_Jaa ne!_


	3. Liquid

"Hey, Natsu. Memangnya siapa nama sepupu Lucy yang kau ceritakan itu?" tanya Levy sambil mengaduk-aduk_ lemon tea_-nya.

"Namanya Michelle Lobster, dia Michelle yang asli, bukan Imitatia," jawab Natsu sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi _guild_.

"Eh, Michelle Lobster? Dia yang waktu itu kita temukan di rumah sakit Zentopia bawah tanah, 'kan?" kata Laki.

"Iya. Aksennya agak aneh, dia juga terlalu sopan. Sebenarnya, dia baru pindah ke Fiore, dia bekas tinggal di Bosco. Memangnya aksen Bosco sopan sekali, ya?" tanya Natsu.

"...! Di Bosco! Kau ingat Natsu? Salamander gadungan, maksudku, Bora, dia bekerja di situ, 'kan?" celetuk Happy.

"Bora yang mana?" tanya Natsu sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dia yang muncul di episode pertama...eh, maksudku, dia yang berniat menjadikkan Lucy budak! Dia yang bekerja sebagai pedagang budak, Natsu!" jelas Happy.

"...! Dia! Aku tahu! Salamander gadungan yang sudah kurang ajar terhadap Lucy!" sahut Natsu.

Mirajane yang sedari tadi mengelap gelas-gelas _bar_ mulai mengeluarkan suara, "Bosco? Daerah itu memang terkenal dengan perdagangan budaknya, apalagi perdagangan budaknya semakin aktif akhir-akhir ini. Hampir 50% penduduk Bosco adalah budak _illegal_ yang dibawa paksa dari daerah lain, makanya, _guild_ kita jarang lagi mengadakan misi yang berhubungan dengan daerah Bosco."

* * *

**Find Me**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Fairy Tail bukan punya Cho!**

**Warning: OOC, maybe Typo(s), abal, SPOILER ALERT, etc.**

* * *

"Jadi... Michelle bersedia membantumu membuat ramuan yang menyerupai_ time machine_?" tanya Erza yang sekarang sedang memangku Hiiro dan Sumire yang tertidur.

"Iya. Dia bilang, aku bisa kembali lagi besok untuk mencoba ramuannya."

"Natsu, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Levy yang sekarang duduk di sebelah Erza.

"Apanya?"

"Kau akan membuat _time paradox_, Natsu. Kau akan mengubah masa depan. Masa depan yang kau ciptakan nanti belum tentu berakhir bahagia. Bisa saja, di masa depan nanti, Lu-chan memang tidak mati, tapi, sebagai gantinya, orang lain yang akan mati. ... Kemungkinan terburuknya... Lu-chan memang tidak mati, ... tapi, ...kau... yang akan mati...," jelas Levy, tatapannya benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa ia meragukan rencana Natsu.

"A...apa... Le...Levy! Jangan bicara aneh-aneh!" kata Lisanna.

"Le...Levy-san...," Wendy hanya menatap dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Levy, kau berpikir terlalu jauh," komentar Erza.

"Le...Levy-chan, jangan bicara seperti itu...," sahut Jet dan Droy.

Berbagai macam komentar dilontarkan oleh seluruh anggota _guild_ kepada Levy. Isinya hampir semua sama, "Jangan bicara seperti itu." Levy sendiri hanya diam mendengarkan komentar temannya dengan tenang.

"Cukup. Levy hanya mengutarakan pendapatnya," lerai Master Makarov yang melihat mata Levy yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Keheningan mengisi _guild_ Fairy Tail, sampai Natsu mengeluarkan suara, "Kau tahu, Levy? Aku bukan orang yang bisa berpikir panjang sepertimu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau ada kemungkinan seperti itu, tapi, asalkan aku tidak melibatkan orang lain, aku tidak masalah. Kalau hanya aku, aku siap melakukan apa saja."

Natsu tidak main-main.

.

.

.

BRAAK!

Levy memukul meja di depannya dengan keras. Levy yang biasanya tenang itu menggebrak meja _guild_. Dengan keras.

"Bo...Bodoh! Itu sama saja! Kau memang akan mengembalikan Lu-chan, tapi, apa gunanya apabila kau yang tidak ada?! Kau membuang nyawamu untuk Lu-chan?! Aku memang tidak mengerti pengorbanan cinta atau semacamnya, tapi, kau harus menghargai hidupmu sendiri! Apa Lu-chan akan senang apabila kau tidak ada di sisinya saat ia hidup kembali? Aku berani bertaruh Lu-chan akan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu. Kalau kalian tetap seperti ini... tidak akan ada akhir bahagia, 'kan?"

Semua mata penghuni _guild_ tertuju kepada wanita berambut biru yang baru saja berteriak. Levy sendiri hanya diam mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Kepalanya menduduk menghadap meja yang baru saja dipukulnya. Ia sudah mengatakan hal yang jahat, menurutnya.

"Levy. Kemungkinan itu memang ada, tapi kemungkinan itu juga belum tentu akan terjadi, 'kan? Kau bisa pastikan kalau nanti, kami -aku dan Lucy- akan kembali ke masa depan tanpa mengubah masa lalu."

* * *

"Mana mungkin mengembalikan Lu-chan tanpa membuat _time paradox_?" kata Levy saat _guild_ sudah sepi, kini hanya ada dia, Mirajane yang sedang membereskan _bar_, dan Master Makarov yang tidur di atas meja karena mabuk.

"_Ara, ara_... Levy, kau masih membahas soal itu?" tanya Mira sambil menaruh gelas-gelas kaca di lemari _bar_.

"..."

"Aku ingin mengutip perkataanmu sedikit..., "Aku memang tidak mengerti pengorbanan cinta atau semacamnya", begitu?" tanya Mirajane tanpa membalik badannya ke arah Levy.

"..."

"Kurasa itu sebaliknya. Karena kau mengerti cinta, kau mengatakan hal itu, 'kan? Pengorbanan cinta bukan berarti kita tidak bisa bersama dengan pasangan kita. Kau mengerti itu, karena itu kau mengatakan hal tadi kepada Natsu. Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak pantas berbicara seperti ini, mengingat aku masih sendiri saja, hehehe..," kata Mirajane yang sekarang sudah -atau masih- berumur 28 tahun karena selang waktu 7 tahun di _Tenrou Island_.

Levy hanya tersenyum kecil dengan semburat merah di wajahnya, kemudian ia berkata, "Mungkin aku memang sedikit keterlaluan... Berpikir buruk sebelum mencoba... Hm, aku hanya tidak menyangka saja, Natsu yang bodoh itu bisa jadi seromantis itu."

"Kau berpikir itu romantis, Levy?"

"... Yah... Sedikit. Lelaki yang mengorbankan nyawanya untuk perempuan yang dicintainya, bukankah itu romantis? Aku tidak yakin kalau Gajeel akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Natsu, ia terlalu bodoh dalam urusan cinta."

"Eh, eh, eh? Siapa yang berbicara tentang Gajeel di sini?" selidik Mirajane.

Muka Levy langsung merah padam begitu selesai mencerna maksud dari perkataan Mirajane, "Ti...Tidak! Kau...kau salah dengar! Maaf, a...aku pulang sekarang!"

* * *

"Happy."

"Ya?"

"Maaf, tadi aku pergi tanpa pamit," kata Natsu sambil menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"... Tidak masalah...lagipula, sekarang kita harus fokus soal Lucy!" balas Happy sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke atas.

"... Betul juga. Yossha! Kau mau ikut menemaniku besok? Akan kuperkenalkan kepada sepupunya Lucy!" Natsu hanya tersenyum lebar dan ikut mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas.

"Aye, sir!"

* * *

"Akhirnya selesai. Ternyata, ramuan ini gampang sekali dibuat," kata Michelle sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tabung kaca berisi ramuan _time-machine_ yang dijanjikannya untuk Natsu.

Warnanya bening seperti air mineral biasa, entah bagaimana caranya, Michelle berhasil mengubah warna awal ramuan hijau kebiru-biruan menjadi bening tanpa noda.

"Sekarang hanya tinggal menciptakan ramuan penawarnya. Sepertinya, yang kali ini akan lama."

* * *

"Michelle!" seru Natsu dari depan pintu rumah Michelle.

Hari ini adalah hari yang dijanjikan Michelle, ia akan memberikan Natsu hasil ramuannya, tapi, orang yang menempati rumah itu tidak kunjung membukakan pintu rumahnya yang sedari tadi _dipukul_ oleh mahkluk berambut pink.

"Michelle! Michelle!" seru Natsu yang kali ini dibantu oleh Happy.

Panggilan Natsu dan Happy bagaikan angin yang berlalu begitu saja. Entah Michelle memang tidak ada di dalam, atau... _Michelle memang tidak ada di dalam._

"Ck, Michelle ke mana, ya... Jangan-jangan dia kabur... Ah, apa yang kupikirkan? Itu, 'kan, mustahil. Seorang Michelle yang sesopan itu kabur, cukup, lebih baik aku coba buka pintunya...!"

"Ter...terbuka, Natsu!"

Natsu membuka pintu rumah Michelle yang tidak terkunci sama sekali. Seperti mengundang pencuri di pagi hari. Karena Natsu sudah terlanjur membuka pintu rumah Michelle, ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam, diikuti dengan Happy yang bersembunyi dari balik punggung _partner_-nya.

"Ssh.. Kenapa kau bersembunyi, Happy?" bisik Natsu kepada Happy.

"Kau sendiri kenapa berbisik, Natsu?" balas Happy dengan bisikkan juga.

"Ke...Kenapa? Eh, yah... Jaga-jaga?" bisik Natsu lagi.

"Ya sudah, kita sama, daripada itu, cepat masuk!" dorong Happy.

"_O...Ojamashimasu..._ _(permisi, maaf menggangu),_" bisik Natsu dan Happy bersama-sama.

Natsu dan Happy dihadapkan pada rumah Michelle terkesan lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya. Karpetnya yang agak basah, pecahan beling yang berserakan di atas karpet, tong sampah yang penuh dengan tisu yang berwarna-warni -entah dipakai untuk mengelap apa-, dan meja yang penuh dengan botol-botol kaca dan genangan cairan yang entah apa komposisinya.

"Na...Natsu, i...ini rumah sepupunya Lucy?" tanya Happy, masih bersembunyi di balik punggung Natsu.

"Ha...Harusnya, sih, begitu. Mungkin ia meninggalkan suatu ramuan?"

"Ramuan? Yang itu maksudmu?" kata Happy sambil menunjuk suatu botol kaca dengan isi berwarna bening berlabel "Untuk Natsu-dono, ramuan _time-machine_" yang terletak di meja kayu.

"Oh, mungkin juga, ada namaku di labelnya."

"... Cepat minum, Natsu!"

"Eh, lebih baik kita tunggu Michelle, 'kan?" tanya Natsu.

"Tapi sudah ada namamu di label botolnya, 'kan? Bukankah itu artinya ramuannya sudah bisa diminum? Ayo, minum!"

"..."

"Natsu, ayo!" desak Happy.

"... Lebih baik kau coba duluan, Happy."

"... EEH?! Tidak, Natsu, tidak, itu ramuan untukmu, jadi lebih baik kau ya—"

Belum selesai Happy beralasan, Natsu sudah _mencekokkan_ ramuan tadi ke mulut Happy.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Natsu.

"Rasanya pahit... Bleh, lidahku jadi tidak enak. Apa saja isi ramuannya... Eh! Lama-lama, rasanya seperti vanilla! ... Stroberi? ... Hm... Cokelat... Blueberry!"

"Kenapa rasanya bisa berubah-ub— Happy! Kakimu menghilang!" tunjuk Natsu.

"EH?! EH?! NATSU! TOLONG!" teriak Happy panik.

"Si...Sial! Ini salahku! Bi...biar kuminum juga!"

"Jangan, Natsu! Bagaimana dengan Lucy kalau kau ikut menghilang bersamaku?!"

.

.

.

"Sial! Ramuannya sudah kuminum!"

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Natsu yang terakhir, tubuh mereka menghilang dengan sempurna.

* * *

To be Continued

* * *

A/N:

Yes, akhirnya chapter 3 keluar! *ayo makan nasi kuning

Sekedar ngasih info, Cho iseng-iseng gambar Michelle **dari sudut pandang Cho**.

**Perhatian, dari sudut pandang Cho.** Jadi, gambarnya bakal jelek dan ga mirip sama sekali, oke.

Yang penasaran dan ga penasaran-penasaran amat, bisa buka di twitter Cho yang alamatnya ada di bio Cho, di sini ga bisa masukkin alamat twitter *maaf.

Cek photos and videos~

Terus, makasih banyak buat yang udah cape-cape review di chapter 2 atau favorite :3

Kirigiri Danganronpa

Reka Amelia

Guest

Tia Ikkimaza-chan

pidachan99

santika widya

Hanara VgRyuu

rvn. z .Dhee .z (maaf, username kamu terpaksa Cho spasiin karena bakal ilang kalo ga dispasiin :"3)

mizuna

nshawol566

XxJigoku-no-HanaxX

Maaf yang ga kesebut, e-mailnya sempet ilang *sujud

Sip, Cho terima segala kritik, termasuk pemberitahuan typo! :3

RnR, ya~

_Jaa, ne~_


	4. Volfione

"Ini ramuan penawar _time-machine_ yang kujanjikan, Michelle. Sebagai imbalannya, bisa kuminta sebotol ramuan _time-machine_ buatanmu?" kata seorang wanita berambut cokelat pendek model segi sambil menyerahkan 2 botol yang isinya diketahui sebagai ramuan penawar _time-machine_.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan meminta ramuanku. Ini," balas Michelle sambil menyerahkan botol kaca yang berisi ramuan _time-machine_ buatannya.

"Hehehe, tentu saja, kau bisa mengandalkanku kapan saja, Michelle," kata wanita tadi sambil menerima botol yang diserahkan Michelle.

"Tidak usah tertawa, menjijikkan. Lalu, tidak usah menyebut-nyebut namaku berulang kali. Namamu Michelle juga, tahu," kata Michelle sambil menggoyang-goyangkan botol yang baru diberikan wanita tadi.

"Ah, ketusnya..," kata wanita tadi sambil memainkan bibirnya.

Setelah diperhatikan dengan seksama, wajahnya benar-benar mirip dengan Michelle. Apalagi, namanya pun sama dengan Michelle, sesuai dengan perkataan Michelle yang sebelumnya.

_"Namamu juga Michelle, tahu."_

Hanya model rambut dan cara berpakaian yang berbeda. Michelle berambut panjang, wanita itu berambut pendek. Michelle bergaya tomboy, wanita itu bergaya feminim.

Michelle hanya menghela napas dan menanyakan tentang ramuan yang baru didapatnya, "Komposisinya?"

"Hanya tinggal menggunakan komposisi kebalikan dari ramuan _time-machine _milikmu," jelasnya sambil mengantongi ramuan dari Michelle.

"Bagus, semuanya sesuai perkiraanku. Tapi aku tidak menyangka, kenapa warna ramuannya menjijikkan seperti ini?" protes Michelle setelah mengamati warna ramuan yang diberikan wanita tadi, hitam pekat.

"... Bukankah itu jelas? ... Aku dari Edolas, kau dari Earth Land. Dunia kita adalah dunia paralel. Tentu saja keparalelan itu berlaku juga untuk ramuan. Ramuanmu berwarna bening, sedangkan penawar yang kau dapatkan dari Edolas sudah pasti berwarna hitam," jelas wanita tadi yang ternyata adalah kembaran Michelle **dari Edolas.**

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya. Itu protes tahu, bukan pertanyaan," sahut Michelle.

"Terserah. Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, Michelle Lobster. Aku sudah mau repot-repot datang dari Edolas. Kau tahu sendiri kalau datang dari Edolas ke Earth Land itu susah bukan main," katanya.

"Ya, ya. Terima kasih banyak, Volfione..., maksudku, Michelle Volfione dari Edolas yang pintar dan terhormat," kata Michelle dengan tampang malas-malasan.

* * *

**Find Me**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Fairy Tail bukan punya Cho!**

**Warning: OOC, maybe Typo(s), abal, SPOILER ALERT, OC, etc.**

* * *

"Ah? Kenapa pintu rumahku terbuka? Seingatku, aku sudah menutupnya... Ya sudahlah," gumam Michelle saat melihat pintu rumahnya terbuka.

Michelle baru saja pulang setelah menemui kembaran Edolasnya, Michelle Volfione. Michelle lebih sering memanggilnya Volfione, ia merasa tidak nyaman memanggil namanya sendiri, sementara Volfione sendiri lebih sering memanggil kembarannya dengan nama depan, ia merasa itu lucu, seperti memanggil nama sendiri berulang-ulang.

Michelle tahu kalau membuat ramuan penawar _time-machine_ akan membutuhkan waktu sangat lama, jadi, ia meminta kembaran Edolasnya untuk membuatkan penawarnya. Edolas adalah dunia paralel, dunia kebalikan. Mungkin di Earth Land ramuan penawar _time-machine_ akan sangat sulit dibuat, tapi di Edolas, ramuan tersebut akan sangat mudah dibuat. Tentu saja Michelle menyediakan imbalan untuk kembarannya. Sebotol besar ramuan_ time-machine_ miliknya.

"Kapan Natsu akan datang, ya? Lebih baik aku menyiapkan dulu ramuan apa saja yang harus kuberikan padanya."

Michelle menaruh ramuan penawar yang baru didapatnya di atas mejanya, lalu ia mulai mencari ramuan utama yang akan diberikannya pada Natsu, ramuan _time-machine_.

"Aneh, seingatku, aku menaruh botol itu di dekat vas bunga. Kenapa jadi tidak ada? Ya ampun, bagaimana mungkin aku harus mencari botol itu ke seluruh pelosok ruangan?" keluh Michelle sambil mengamati rumahnya yang bagai kapal pecah.

Michelle mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk mencari botol ramuan yang dicarinya. Tiba-tiba saja, kakinya menyenggol sebuah botol yang tergeletak begitu saja di karpet rumahnya. Ia memungut botol tersebut dan melihat label yang terpasang di botolnya. Botol berlabel itu tidak asing di mata Michelle.

"Ke...Kenapa...botol ramuannya...ter...geletak di...lantai? Tidak, kenapa...botol ramuannya...sudah kosong?" gumam Michelle pucat.

Itu...botol ramuan yang dijanjikan Michelle untuk Natsu. Seketika itu juga, Michelle tahu mengapa pintu rumahnya terbuka saat ia datang.

* * *

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Sebentar..," sahut Mirajane sambil berlari kecil ke arah pintu _guild_.

Krek...

"Eh... Kau...sepupu Lucy, 'kan?" tanya Mirajane begitu melihat seorang wanita yang sedang kelelahan berdiri di depan pintu _guild_. Napasnya terputus-putus, tampaknya, ia berlari ke _guild_ Fairy Tail dengan terburu-buru.

"Eh, sepupu Lucy... Michelle Lobster?" tanya Levy yang kini menghampiri Mirajane.

"Iya, saya sepupu Lucy-dono. Saya kemari karena ada sedikit masalah mengenai Natsu-dono. Bisa saya minta bantuan?"

* * *

"Jadi Natsu pergi ke masa lalu tanpa membawa ramuan penawarnya? Bukankah itu artinya dia tidak akan bisa kembali ke masa kini?" tanya Lisanna yang mulai menangkap apa yang diceritakan Michelle.

Sekarang seluruh anggota _guild_ mengerumuni Michelle, mereka sudah mendengar seluruh cerita Michelle tentang Natsu yang dengan ceroboh meminum ramuan Michelle tanpa ijin.

"Lalu, apa yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Levy tanpa basa-basi.

"Begini, saya sudah memikirkan sebuah rencana. Saya butuh 1 atau 2 orang untuk rencana saya."

* * *

"Volfione, bisa kuminta lagi 2 botol..., tidak, 3 botol ramuan penawar_ time-machine_?" tanya Michelle kepada kembaran Edolasnya melalu sihir telepati.

"Hah? Aku sudah tidak punya stok lagi, kau tahu? Memangnya untuk apa lagi? Jangan bilang kau memecahkan botolnya. Selain itu, jangan seenaknya menghubungkan kepalaku dengan kepalamu," protes Volfione.

"Telepati tidak berarti menghubungkan kepala, selain itu, aku tidak memecahkan botolnya, bodoh. Klienku lupa membawa ramuan penawarnya, ia langsung saja meminumnya saat aku tidak ada," jelas Michelle, klien yang dimaksudnya jelas adalah Natsu.

"Lalu untuk apa kau meminta 3 botol lagi? Biarkan saja ia berada di masa lalu selamanya, kau terlalu baik. Itu kesalahan klienmu sendiri, tidak perlu berbuat macam-macam," kata Volfione.

"Aku punya rencana. Bagaimana pun juga, itu klien penting, dia harus kembali ke masa kini," jelas Michelle singkat. Tampaknya, ia tidak mau berbicara banyak soal Natsu.

"Tumben kau mau dibuat repot seperti ini, Michelle. Dia bayar mahal? Atau jangan-jangan, dia belum bayar?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Jadi, ada atau tidak?" kata Michelle ketus.

"... Oke, oke, aku bohong saat bilang tidak punya stok lagi, aku masih punya 5 botol."

"Aku minta 3 botol, kutunggu di tempat tadi sore ini."

"Santai, santai, nada bicaramu selalu serius seperti biasa, Michelle. Kuberitahu, ya, prinsipku adalah segala sesuatu harus ada imbalannya, yah, seperti "transaksi" kita yang tadi. Imbalan kali ini tidak sulit, aku hanya ingin kau memberitahu dulu siapa klienmu. Gampang, bukan?" kata Volfione. Tanpa melihat wajah kembaran Edolasnya, Michelle tahu bahwa kembarannya sedang menyeringai sekarang.

"Kau... Segitunya ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain, ya? Kalau kuberitahu siapa klienku, pasti kau akan berbuat macam-macam. Dasar licik. Volfione, namamu memang pantas dengan perilakumu, _vulpine woman_," geram Michelle, ingatannya yang dulu kembali berputar di otaknya, kembaran Edolasnya memang licik.

"Ah, kejamnya... Aku tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain, tahu, aku hanya mencampuri urusan kembaranku, apanya yang bisa disebut licik?"

"...," Michelle hanya diam, ia hanya memasang tampang marah sekarang.

"... Kutunggu di tempat tadi sore ini. Aku akan membawa 3 botol ramuan penawarnya. Beritahu aku nanti sore. Aku masih ada urusan dengan klienku yang lain. Telepati kuputus sekarang," kata Volfione begitu menyadari Michelle tidak membalas ucapannya.

Begitu telepati Michelle diputus oleh Volfione, Michelle hanya mengeluh pelan, "Sejak kapan...sejak kapan aku bertemu dengan kembaran sial itu?"

* * *

"Michelle! Di sini, di sini!" lambai Volfione.

Michelle hanya berlari ke arah kembarannya dengan memasang tampang kusam. Hari sudah sore, menandakan bahwa Michelle akan segera melakukan "transaksi" bersama Volfione.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ini ramuannya. Eits, sebelumnya, aku butuh imbalan. _Saa_, siapa klienmu, hm?" kata Volfione sambil menunjukkan 3 botol ramuan penawar _time-machine_, bukti bahwa ia menepati janjinya. Ia kembali memasukkan botol ramuan tadi ke dalam tasnya ketika Michelle mencoba mengambil -atau merebut- botol itu.

"Haa... Klienku seorang lelaki. Ia juga punya kembaran di Edolas. Kau mengenal kembarannya. Cepat berikan botol itu."

"Hebat! Ternyata aku mengenal kembarannya, ya? Siapa? Siapa?" tanya Volfione semakin penasaran, ia tidak memedulikan kicauan kembarannya yang sedari tadi meminta botol ramuannya.

"Dia...kembaran dari Natsu Dragion. Natsu Dragneel. Kau puas? Cepat, mana botolnya."

"Hee... Ternyata si makhluk pink. Kau segitu pedulinya dengan si makhluk pink itu," komentar Volfione sambil melempar tasnya yang berisi 3 botol ramuan penawar _time-machine_ ke arah Michelle.

Michelle hanya diam saja setelah menangkap tas Volfione, ia tidak membalas perkataan Volfione. Ia merasa urusannya sudah selesai dengan kembarannya, ia tidak perlu lagi meladeni kicauan Volfione, sampai tiba-tiba kembarannya mengatakan hal yang fatal, "Oi, Michelle, kau mau kabur? Kau menyukai si makhluk pink itu, ya?"

* * *

To be Continued

* * *

A/N:

Ihiy~!

Akhirnya update juga, fiuh~

Maaf kalo Lucynya ga keluar-keluar *sujud

Jujur, Cho ga nyangka ada review sebanyak ini :'3 Makasih semuanya, makasih *sujud lagi

Makasih banyak buat yang udah cape-cape review di chapter 3 atau favorite :'3

Nnatsuki ~Tulisannya Michelle, Nnatsuki-san :3

santika widya

mizuna-san (erin-san :3)

pidachan99

Guest

LenUchiwa ~Mizuna-san sama LenUchiwa saling kenal? Orang yang sama? Saudaraan? Maaf, Cho anak kepo :v *salah gaul

XxJigoku-no-HanaxX ~Followed, ya, Hana-san :3

hanakesasar

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~ Cho terima segala kritik, termasuk pemberitahuan typo (RnR~) :3

_Mata ne!_


	5. Money and Boutique

Natsu dan Happy telah sampai di masa lalu berkat ramuan Michelle -entah bagaimana mereka bisa sadar bahwa mereka telah sampai di masa lalu mengingat kapasitas otak mereka yang jauh di bawah rata-rata-. Sedari tadi mereka hanya duduk diam memandangi matahari yang perlahan-lahan tenggelam di balik bukit. Natsu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, lalu ia meregangkan otot-otot kakinya yang mulai kaku karena terlalu lama duduk bersila.

"Nah, Happy, sekarang kita mau ke mana?" tanya Natsu.

"Ehn... Ini di masa lalu, ya... Hm... Hn... _E...to... A...no.._," Happy terus bergumam sendiri tanpa memedulikan Natsu yang mulai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Eeh... I...itu... Hm... Ke... Hng... Hn... Kh..."

"Happy, cepat!" teriak Natsu tidak sabar.

"Eh, iya! ... Aduh, tidak perlu berteriak, Natsu!" protes Happy.

"Habisnya kau lama! Cepat katakan sesuatu!" seru Natsu.

"Hm..."

"Jangan mulai lagi! Biar aku saja yang putuskan! Hm..."

"Kau juga bergumam, Natsu!" sela Happy.

"Diam! Aku cuma berpikir sebentar... Hng... Mau...ke rumah? Aku mau mengecek sesuatu."

"Sesuatu? Sesuatu apa?" tanya Happy bingung.

"...Tanggal hari ini, maksudku, tanggal di masa ini."

* * *

**Find Me**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Fairy Tail bukan punya Cho!**

**Warning: OOC, maybe Typo(s), abal, SPOILER ALERT, OC, etc.**

* * *

"Lucy-san! Erza-san!" panggil seorang wanita dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Oh, Wendy! Di sini!" sahut Lucy, ia membalas lambaian dari wanita berambut biru tua yang sekarang sedang berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Wendy sudah da— We...Wendy! Hati-ha—!"

Belum sempat Erza menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Wendy sudah "memotong" omongannya dengan teriakan, "Kyaa!"

BRAK!

Terlambat.

Wendy tersandung saat sedang berlari menuju Lucy dan Erza. Barang bawaannya jatuh berserakan di tanah, sementara ia sendiri tetap pada posisi muka "mencium" tanah, merasakan sakit yang semakin lama semakin terasa di wajahnya.

"Uh... Sa...Sakit..."

"We...Wendy! Ba...Bagian mana yang sakit?! Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Lucy panik.

"Wendy... _Do..Dojikko_ itu...entah menggemaskan atau mengerikan...," gumam Erza pelan.

"Te...Tenang saja, a...aku tidak apa-apa," kata Wendy sambil bangkit berdiri dengan susah payah.

"Hah, untung tidak ada luka. Besok 'kan kau kencan..."

Blush!

Muka Wendy langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus yang baru matang. Memang, hari ini, Lucy dan Erza berencana menemani -atau memaksa- Wendy berbelanja setelah Wendy menceritakan tentang kencannya besok dengan Romeo.

"Wendy, mukamu merah," komentar Erza.

"Eh... I...Ini..._ A...ano_, le...lebih baik kita batalkan saja rencana i—"

"Wendy... Aku sudah menyewa butik terkenal untuk mengepas baju kencanmu hari ini. Aku tidak bisa lagi menarik perjanjian dengan butik itu, masa aku tiba-tiba membatalkannya hari ini? Butik itu tidak mungkin terima, bisa-bisa uangku tidak dikembalikan. Kumohon, jangan sia-siakan pengorbananku, _ne?_ Itu uang hasil misiku 2 hari yang lalu...," bujuk Lucy dengan dramatis.

Sebenarnya, uang yang digunakan Lucy untuk menyewa butik tidak terlalu mahal, dan soal butik terkenal, itu memang tidak bohong. Alasan dibalik biaya yang tebilang murah untuk menyewa butik terkenal adalah...pemilik butik itu adalah kenalan Lucy.

"E...Eeeh?! I...Itu...bayaran misi Lucy-san?! Lucy-san, kenapa uangnya kau gunakan untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti ini? Uang itu 'kan bisa digunakan untuk membayar sewa apartemen! Bi...Biar kuganti uangnya nan—"

Belum sempat Wendy menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Erza dan Lucy sudah menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya ke butik yang dimaksud.

"'Tungguuu!"

* * *

"Jadi sekarang tanggal M Bulan K... Hmm... Berarti sampai hari kepergian Lucy, masih ada 3 hari dari sekarang...," gumam Natsu sambil membalik-balik kalender rumahnya.

"Sebenarnya, kita ke masa lalu untuk mencegah kematian Lucy, 'kan?" tanya Happy.

"Iya, rencanaku, sih, begitu...," jawab Natsu sambil tetap memandangi kalendernya.

"Lalu, kita harus apa sekarang?" tanya Happy lagi.

.

.

.

"Natsu?" Happy kembali bertanya setelah 5 detik tanpa jawaban dari Natsu.

"Hm? Kau bertanya padaku?"

"... Ha? Kau yang merencanakannya, Natsu! Tentu saja aku bertanya padamu!"

"Oh, aku belum memikirkannya! Kupikir kau yang memikirkannya! Oh iya! Gampang saja, kita tinggal memberitahu Lucy dan menyuruhnya agar tidak pergi melakukan misi itu!" kata Natsu sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas.

Happy hanya bisa_ facepalm_ mendengar jawaban khas Natsu.

* * *

"Kyaa~ _Kawaii_~," kata Lucy begitu melihat Wendy yang memakai baju model _batwing_ pilihan Lucy.

"Baju itu cocok untukmu, Wendy," komentar Erza.

"_E...Eto..._ Apa baju ini tidak terlalu mahal?" tanya Wendy sambil menundukkan kepala untuk melihat pakaian yang sedang dipakainya.

Baju berwarna biru muda itu benar-benar terasa lembut dan nyaman di kulit. Perkiraan Wendy, harganya akan mencapai setengah atau tiga per empat harga sewa apartemen Lucy untuk sebulan.

"Tidak masalah! Sekarang ayo kita cari bawahan yang cocok dan bagus!" kata Lucy sambil mengambil kedua tangan Wendy.

"Lu...Lucy-san... Bi...Biar nanti kuganti uangnya..."

"Jangan pikirkan itu dulu! Yang penting kesuksesan kencanmu dengan Romeo! Kalau berhasil, kau tidak perlu mengganti uang baju kali ini, biar aku yang tagih ke... Romeo! Hehehe, bercanda, bercanda. Aku tinggal mengambil misi nanti," kata Lucy sambil berjalan ke arah tumpukan _short pants _berbahan dasar _jeans_.

"Nah, Lucy, _short pants_ itu bagus. Wendy, coba yang itu," kata Erza.

Sementara mereka bertiga sibuk memilih baju untuk Wendy, mereka tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang di balik jendela yang daritadi memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan sedih, kemudian orang itu bergumam pelan, "Mi...Mira-san pernah bilang kalau misi yang diambil Lucy-san waktu itu memang memiliki bayaran yang mahal...dan Mira-san juga bilang kalau Lucy-san melakukan misi yang berbahaya itu untuk membayar sewa apartemen. Ja...Jangan-jangan... Misi itu dilakukan Lucy-san karena uangnya habis untuk membeli pakaian-pakaian dari butik ini? Ke...Kenapa aku tidak menyadari ini lebih cepat? Pa...Padahal, aku bisa saja mencegah kematian Lucy-san... Stop! Jangan menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi! Sekarang aku harus fokus mengikuti perintah Michelle-san."

* * *

"Nah, Happy. Aku benar-benar tidak ada ide."

"Di sini pun sama, Natsu."

"Lalu? Bagaimana selanjutnya?" tanya Natsu.

Kini mereka berdua sedang berbaring di ranjang mereka yang sama usangnya dengan setahun di masa depan.

"Kita tunggu saja, mungkin akan ada ide di kepalaku nanti. Ngomong-ngomong, tidak apa-apa kita terus di sini? Kalau ketahuan oleh diri kita di masa ini bagaimana?" tanya Happy.

"Tenang saja, seingatku, 3 hari sebelum kematian Lucy, aku masih menjalankan misi denganmu,...mungkin," jawab Natsu sambil mulai menutup matanya, ia mencoba untuk tidur.

"Natsu, jangan tidur. Kita harus memikirkan suatu cara, atau setidaknya, cobalah berharap sedikit. Siapa tahu akan ada penyelamat yang pintar dan datang membantu kita mencegah kematian Lucy," pikir Happy menerawang.

"Oke, oke, aku harap akan ada penyelamat yang pintar dan datang membantuku dan Happy," kata Natsu malas-malasan.

Bersamaan dengan selesainya ucapan Natsu, pintu rumah Natsu dan Happy diketuk pelan oleh seseorang.

* * *

A/N: (ga penting X9)

Iyei~

Udah lama fic abal ini ga update, semoga para readers masih mau baca :'3

Makasih buat yang udah cape-cape teken tombol di bawah...

ErinMizuMizuna-Chan ~Makasih fav-nya yang berharga :''3

otakugirl321

Nnatsuki

XxJigoku-no-HanaxX

santika widya

LenUchiwa

Chamcha ~Hiiie, kabuuur

Runming ~Udah sampe chapter 5, lho, Runming-san...

Akhirnya Lucy keluar juga, fiuh~ *lap keringet bekas kabur dari readers yang bawa-bawa kapak :v

Bentar lagi, Cho bakal ngadepin UAS, tolong maklum kalau nanti Cho ga sempet update sampai 2 minggu ke depan :'3 *sujud

_Jaa, ne~_


End file.
